1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to vehicles having removable engine modules. More particularly, it pertains to a service cart which is useful to transport an engine module to a disabled vehicle, to receive from the disabled vehicle the engine module thereof, or to supply a new engine module to the vehicle.
2. Review of the Prior Art
My prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,964, the referenced patent, describes my earlier invention pertaining to vehicles having removable engine modules. The advantages of such vehicles are described extensively in the introductory portion of the referenced patent and are not here repeated in detail. Briefly, however, substantial economies and advantages in vehicle maintenance and operation are achieved when a vehicle, particularly a commercial vehicle such as a refuse truck, bus or other heavy duty vehicle, is constructed so that the engine is provided as a module which is readily removable from the vehicle chassis. These advantages and economies are maximized, in my experience, when the module is removable from an end of the chassis.
The referenced patent describes an arrangement in which a quick-disconnect engine module is removable from an end of a vehicle chassis by linear movement along the chassis out of an operative secure position of the module in the chassis. The referenced patent describes various arrangements for enabling quick connection or disconnection of the engine controls and drive shaft to and from the cooperating controls and mechanisms in the vehicle; my copending patent application Ser. No. 937,108 filed Aug. 28, 1978 describes certain improvements in these interconnections. These arrangements make it possible to easily and quickly remove the engine module, which preferably includes the engine, radiator and a transmission, from the vehicle as when a malfunction of the engine occurs so as to require a repair or service operation.
Assuming the existence of a vehicle having a quick-disconnect engine module of the character described, a need exists for auxiliary equipment to receive the engine module from the vehicle for supporting the engine module after removal of the module from the vehicle. Such equipment facilitates efficient repair or service of the module. The auxiliary equipment can also be used to facilitate removal of an engine module from a disabled vehicle and to insert a new module into a vehicle. The auxiliary equipment should also be useful for transporting an engine module to a disabled vehicle in the field and for enabling rapid exchange of engine modules at the location where the vehicle became disabled.